


Тишина должна быть в библиотеке

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Candaulism, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Джейс ищет Алека в библиотеке и не находит. К счастью.





	Тишина должна быть в библиотеке

\- Есть кто живой? Алек? Ты здесь? – громкий голос Джейса разносился по просторному помещению библиотеки, эхом отражаясь от древних стен, скользя между книжными стеллажами, уходящими под самый потолок. - Алек?

Звук четких шагов Джейса, прошедшего по каменному полу, показался Алеку карой небесной, не меньше. Он стоял всего в паре книжных пролетов от Джейса, обеими руками вцепившись в книжную полку, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать замерший в горле стон. Если бы мог, Алек закрыл бы рот ладонью, засунул бы внутрь весь кулак, но не решался опустить даже одну руку, боясь тут же потерять только-только найденную опору. Впрочем, Магнус, из-за которого Алек и оказался в этой ситуации, казалось, понимал возникшую перед нефилимом проблему: будто прочитав его мысли, он протянул ладонь и прикрыл ею распахнутый в немом крике рот Алека.

Облегчение волной прокатившееся по телу Алека тут же смыло жаром от слов, прошептанных Магнусом ему на ухо:

\- Тише, сладкий. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Джейс увидел тебя таким, ммм? – свободной рукой Магнус проскользнул под задранную пятью минутами ранее футболку, принимаясь ласкать его соски. – Со спущенными штанами, крепко стоящим членом… - словно следуя за своими словами, он опустил руку ниже, по пути огладив живот Алека, и сжал ладонь на основании его члена, вызвав у Алека долгий стон, который полностью поглотила рука Магнуса, зажимающая его рот, – … и моим членом в твоей заднице, верно? – Магнус коротко качнул бедрами, медленно протискиваясь в зад Алека, который с невероятным удовольствием растягивал парой минут раньше. – Или хочешь?.. Тебе достаточно крикнуть чуть громче…

Алека трясло. Тело будто лихорадило от нещадного жара, источаемого Магнусом, плотно прижимавшимся к нему сзади. Пот скатывался по лицу, ноги дрожали от напряжения, руки судорожно цеплялись за толстые фолианты, в попытке удержать равновесие, а зад распирало от ощущения заполненности.

У них никогда не было так.

Грязно, пошло, бесстыдно… 

Разиэль, Алек просто сидел в библиотеке! Потом рядом внезапно оказался Магнус во всем своем блестящем великолепии. Рада бога, Алек даже не помнил в какой именно момент он оказался прижат к книжным полкам со спущенными штанами, - а в следующую же секунду почувствовал жадный язык, скользнувший вниз по его позвоночнику, меж ягодиц и тут же проникнувший в туго сжатый анус. Магнус вылизывал его, коротко постанывая, нетерпеливо надрачивая член Алека, заставляя того разрываться между желанием податься назад - на его невероятный, бесстыжий язык, или вперед – вбиваясь в кулак Магнуса.

Все мысли, все желания, все потребности сосредоточились вокруг жадных ласк Магнуса, протолкнувшего в его зад сначала один палец, затем другой, третий… Слюна - хреновая смазка, но Алеку почему-то казалось, что ещё немного – и в его заднице захлюпает, как в дырке растраханной шлюхи. Он пытался бормотать что-то про недопустимость, про то, что кто-то может их заметить, что это неправильно, что… если Магнус немедленно ему не вставит, Алек найдет в себе силы оттолкнуть его и уйти.

Алек и сам не знал, что может так сильно хотеть. Магнус подчинился к нему с легкой усмешкой: легко поднялся с коленей, потянулся к Алеку, жадно целуя, параллельно расстегивая свои брюки, сжал руками обласканные языком половинки и, немного помогая себе рукой, принялся медленно – слишком медленно - втискиваться в Алека.

И тут в библиотеку зашел Джейс.

И Алек мог бы поклясться, что никогда не ненавидел своего парабатая больше, чем сейчас.

Боже.

\- Тише, - хрипло прошептал Магнус, прикусывая кончик его уха, вновь втиснувшись в Алека по самые яйца. 

Алеку хотелось кричать. Хотелось смахнуть книжки с чертовой полки, чтобы, наконец, нормально ухватиться за нее руками. Хотелось податься назад, насаживаясь на член Магнуса, который при каждом, даже самом коротком толчке, играючи проходился по простате, разгоняя по телу Алека вязкое, искрящееся удовольствие. Хотелось запустить руки в идеально уложенные волосы Магнуса, сегодня дополненные золотыми прядками, и целовать-целовать-целовать, пока не останется сил. Заставить прижаться его ещё плотнее, ещё ближе, раствориться, вплавиться в него, вползти под кожу, выесть в нем все, что было до Алека, и оставить только то, что было с ним, и ничего более. Ничего. Впитать его магию, пропитаться её насквозь, размазать самого себя по идеальному телу Магнуса, насадить на него отметин, неоновым светом кричащих «Моё!», а затем отпустить, провести по коридорам, наполненным охотниками, чтобы они видели, чтобы все видели, что он его, Алека, что он только его и ничей более…

Словно проверяя Алека на стойкость, Магнус принялся постепенно наращивать темп толчков, одновременно медленно выцеловывая какой-то свой уникальный узор на его шее, поверх рун, сдергивая мешающую одежду с его плеч, оставляя Алека практически обнаженным, что лишь добавляло нереальности происходящему. Алек принялся подаваться на каждый толчок, притираясь задом к паху Магнуса, чувствуя плотную ткань лишь слегка спущенных брюк и мягкий шелк цветастой рубашки, и не мог заставить себя остановиться.

Какой-то частью своего сознания, Алек ещё слышал шаги Джейса, ходящего по библиотеке, но они доносились до него лишь едва, словно через плотные слои ваты. Стоны, частично поглощенные ладонью Магнуса, все ещё закрывающей ему рот, скапливались где-то в груди, в горле, в надежде хоть когда-нибудь обрести свободу. 

Вторая ладонь Магнуса скользила по телу Алека, то жадно цепляясь за бока, то оглаживая ягодицы, то сжимая истекающий смазкой член, то сгребая в кулак поджимающуюся мошонку, то проходясь по прессу, то сжимая и пощипывая соски, из-за чего Алек, казалось, вот-вот не выдержит напряжения и сорвется за грань.

\- Где его носит? – голос Джейса прозвучал неожиданно близко, но даже это не заставило Алека и Магнуса остановиться. 

Запрокинув голову, Алек оперся на плечо Магнуса, позволяя тому держать себя в объятьях, а в следующее мгновение выгнулся дугой от особенно глубокого толчка. На глазах выступили слезы, от желания закричать легкие полыхали огнем, будто во время болезни, а ноги подгибались и тряслись¸ грозя вот-вот уронить своего хозяина на пол. Обхватив Алека рукой, Магнус принялся размашисто трахать его, невзирая на угрозу быть обнаруженным.

\- Джейс?

Блять, Клэри.

Только её здесь не хватало.

\- Клэри! Ты не видела Алека? Не могу его найти, - судя по шагам, постепенно удалявшимся прочь от Алека и Магнуса, Джейс двинулся в сторону выхода из библиотеки.

\- Последний раз я его видела утром на тренировке, он упоминал, что проведет день в библиотеке… - спокойно ответила девушка, хотя конец её фразы Алек почти не расслышал – видимо, они с Джейсом все-таки покинули читальную залу.

Ладонь Магнуса, все это время не дававшая Алеку выдать их местоположение, соскользнула вниз на его горло, напоследок огладив линию губ, и Алек принялся судорожно хватить ртом свежий воздух.

\- Как вовремя… - почти промурлыкал ему на ухо Магнус, вновь проходясь рукой по его члену от самого основания к головке. – Надо будет послать Клэри цветы, что думаешь?..

Усилием заставив себя сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме, быстрых толчков глубоко внутри, Алек закинул руку назад, притягивая Магнуса ближе, и хрипло, с трудом вспоминая, как говорить, выдохнул:

\- Ма-а-агну-у-ус… П…по-жа-алуйста… Позволь…

\- Что, «позволь»? – с явной улыбкой поинтересовался Магнус, коротко целуя Алека в шею, что на фоне яростных толчков казалось слишком уж нежным и романтичным жестом.

Глубоко вздохнув, Алек ответил:

\- Позволь мне кончить…

Магнус тут же нашелся с ответом:

\- Разве я запрещаю?..

Вместо ответа, Алек повернул голову, насколько позволяли спущенные до щиколоток джинсы и их поза, в принципе, и впился в усмехающийся рот поцелуем. С удовольствием ответив на его порыв, Магнус скользнул одной рукой по его животу, вновь принимаясь ласкать член Алека, а вторую устроил на его горле, лишь слегка сжимая его, не причиняя ни малейшего дискомфорта.

Алек не мог сказать, что стало последней каплей – жадные, резкие, почти болезненные толчки, грозящие вот-вот переломить его пополам, горячая ладонь, оглаживающая выпухающую на его члене венку, или пальцы, невинно ласкающие его кадык. В следующую же секунду его тело сотряслось от резко накатившей волны оргазма. Ноги все-таки подломились – и он бы наверняка упал, если бы Магнус не удержал его от столкновения с полом, руки ослабели, а горло горело от так и не вырвавшегося крика.

Сквозь охватившую его негу Алек даже не почувствовал, скорее догадался, что Магнус кончил следом и осторожно выскользнул из него. Следующее, что он ощутил - мягкие поглаживания по пояснице и невесомые поцелуи в основании шеи.

Коротко откашлявшись, Алек через плечо посмотрел на невероятно довольное лицо Магнуса:

\- Больше так не делай.

\- Ну, даже не знаю… - игриво протянул тот, сыто поглаживая Алека по обнаженному животу. – Вся эта библиотечная тишина… так и просится, чтобы её разрушили.

\- Больше. Так. Не делай, - по слогам повторил Алек, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Магнуса, сложившего руки в него на прессе. – По крайней мере…

Магнус привлек его в неторопливый, долгий поцелуй, прервав который Алек закончил:

\- По крайней мере, не заблокировав дверь.


End file.
